Blog użytkownika:Deviss3/W pogoni za życiem (ML fanfic). Prolog: W sieci kłamstw bądź pająkiem. Część 2.
Cześć! Powracam z kolejną częścią przygód Eloise z równoległej rzeczywistości. Na początek kilka uwag; * Myśli bohaterki i słowa o szczególnym znaczeniu zostały zapisane kursywą. * Mój Raphael pozostanie niebieskowłosy. O ile jestem w stanie zaakceptować, że ciemnofioletowe włosy Beliatha to tak naprawdę czerń, to u Raphaela byłoby to dla mnie zbyt wiele. xD * Pojęć „wioska” i „miasteczko” będę używać zamiennie, jako że termin miasteczka w Polsce obejmuje m.i.n „formalnie wiejskie miejscowości pozbawione praw miejskich, które do dziś zachowały miejską morfologię i charakter”, a za takie uznaję miejsce w grze. Jak zwykle, krytyka mile widziana. Enjoy. - Dobry wieczór. Zaskoczona cofnęłam się o krok, uderzając plecami w regał. Odruchowo włożyłam rękę do kieszeni i chwyciłam za nóż. Dodało mi to trochę odwagi, ale nie byłam na tyle naiwna, by sądzić, że udałoby mi się za jego pomocą zrobić wampirowi większą krzywdę. - Dobry wieczór - odparłam po chwili, kiedy dotarło do mnie, iż głos pochodził od niebieskowłosego mężczyzny. Raphael wyróżniał się wśród swoich towarzyszy nie tylko kolorem włosów czy charakterystycznym ubiorem. Tajemnicza opaska na oczach z jednej strony mnie onieśmielała i ciekawiła, z drugiej wywołała uczucie wstydu. Natychmiast puściłam nóż i wyciągnęłam dłoń z kurtki. - Wybacz, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć - wampir uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - Nie, to moja wina. Wtargnęłam do biblioteki bez pukania… - westchnęłam z ulgą. Raphael, w przeciwieństwie do większości, od samego początku traktował mnie z szacunkiem, a nie niczym szkodnika, którego należało złapać i jak najszybciej się pozbyć. Po moim upadku z okna tylko on i Aaron stanowczo opowiedzieli się po mojej stronie. W jego obecności poczułam się więc nieco spokojniej. - Lubisz czytać? - zapytał, sugestywnie wskazując dłonią na pomieszczenie. - Ja… Tak, lubię - rozglądając się po półkach, odparłam z wahaniem. Ilość książek, wypełniających ściśle wszystkie regały po sam sufit, wydawała się naprawdę przytłaczająca. Zagubienie z pewnością malowało mi się na twarzy, jednak Raphael nie mógł go przecież zobaczyć. - Wszystko, co posiadali twoi rodzice, znajdziesz tutaj. Vladimir zajął głównie górną część, natomiast biblioteczka przy kominku należy do mnie - niebieskowłosy, jakby odpowiadając na moje niewypowiedziane pytanie, oprowadził mnie po bibliotece. - Do ciebie? Ale jak…? - przerwałam w połowie, besztając się mentalnie za swoją impertynencję. Otworzyłam usta, by przeprosić, ale mężczyzna się roześmiał. - Vladimir i Beliath się tym zajęli. Te egzemplarze są napisane alfabetem Braille'a - wyjaśnił i dodał z rozbawioną miną - Nie musisz przepraszać. Twoja bezpośredniość trochę mnie zaskakuje, ale mi się podoba. Lekko się czerwieniąc, odwróciłam się do niego plecami. Raphael może i nie był w stanie zobaczyć rumieńca, ale z pewnością dobrze radził sobie z odczytywaniem ludzkich zachowań i intencji. Podeszłam do regału, stanowiącego teraz moją własność. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyłam, że większość tomów wyglądała bardzo staro. Instynktownie dotknęłam grubej księgi w złotej oprawie, jednak po jej wyciągnięciu ze zdziwieniem spostrzegłam, iż na okładce nie widniał żaden tytuł. - Vladimir mówił, że część starszych zbiorów jest po łacinie, a do tego liczą one naprawdę wiele lat. Co nie oznacza, że brakuje polskich pozycji… Pomógłbym ci w szukaniu, niestety muszę ograniczyć się do tych, które mam tutaj - westchnął, wskazując ręką w kierunku swojej biblioteczki. - Chętnie poczytam ci coś innego, jeśli będziesz chciał - kiedy dotarło do mnie, co powiedziałam, było już za późno. - Ekhem, to znaczy… - Och. Z przyjemnością - ku mojemu zaskoczeniu wampir uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową, oszczędzając mi kłopotliwego tłumaczenia się. Gdy zaczął opowiadać o pozostałych mieszkańcach, początkowo słuchałam z czystej uprzejmości. Wiedziałam, że po wschodzie słońca jak najszybciej zostawię posiadłość za sobą, nie oglądając się dwa razy… Musiałam jednak przyznać, że Raphael posiadał swojego rodzaju charyzmę i zanim się spostrzegłam, z zainteresowaniem wdałam się z nim w dyskusję o żyjących tu wampirach. - Domyślam się, ile trudności sprawia ci obecna sytuacja - stwierdził nagle niebieskowłosy, a kiedy milczałam, kontynuował - Uważam natomiast, iż to tylko kwestia czasu. Niedługo nie będziesz umiała uwierzyć, że nie mieszkasz tu od zawsze… A ja poznam twoje gusta na tyle dobrze, by móc polecać ci książki nawet z zamkniętymi oczami! Roześmialiśmy się i pierwszy raz, odkąd tu przybyłam, nie miałam wrażenia, że jestem wyłącznie intruzem. Poczułam się… Dobrze. Na swoim miejscu. - Dziękuję - westchnęłam. W głębi duszy zrobiło mi się jednak nieswojo. Uświadomiłam sobie, że przez zgłoszenie sprawy na policję następnego ranka, Raphael wpadnie w takie same kłopoty jak cała reszta. - Za co? - spytał, wydając się szczerze zdziwiony. - Naprawdę doceniam, że starasz się mnie pocieszyć i poprawić mi humor - odpowiedziałam, a jego przyjazny uśmiech wywołał u mnie lekkie ukłucie w sercu. Pożegnawszy się z Raphaelem, udałam się w stronę mojego pokoju. Muszę jeszcze spakować niezbędne rzeczy. Butelka wody, telefon, dokumenty, powinnam też zmienić buty na wygodniejsze i… Moje rozmyślania przerwał widok sylwetki w ciemnym korytarzu. *** Weszłam do znajomego mi już pomieszczenia i natychmiast opadłam na łóżko, nie przejmując się nawet zamknięciem drzwi na klucz. Jeżeli spotkanie z Beliathem wydało mi się jednym z najbardziej surrealistycznych momentów w całym moim życiu, to dopiero co zakończona rozmowa z Vladimirem właśnie je w tym rankingu dogoniła. Mając w pamięci wcześniejszy neutralny stosunek blondyna do mojej osoby i rolę, jaką sprawował w posiadłości, uznałam, że nie będę przed nim uciekać. Być może czekał na piętrze, by ze mną pogadać… Jednak kiedy podeszłam i przywitałam się, mężczyzna początkowo sprawiał wrażenie nieobecnego. Nie zrażając się, zaczęłam wypytywać go o wszystko, czego nie raczył powiedzieć mi Beliath. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, wampir starał się cierpliwie i dokładnie tłumaczyć poruszane kwestie. Uznałabym to za niezwykle uprzejme z jego strony, gdyby nie fakt, że zerkał na mnie nerwowym wzrokiem, coraz mocniej zaciskając dłonie na balustradzie... By po chwili wyminąć mnie szerokim łukiem, bąkając ciche „przepraszam” i szybkim krokiem się oddalić. Co go ugryzło? Obróciwszy się na plecy, poczułam, jak światło księżyca połaskotało moją twarz. Jęknęłam i naciągnęłam poduszkę na głowę. Cała sytuacja zakrawała na czysty obłęd. W głowie w kółko słyszałam głos Vladimira, spokojnym tonem wyjaśniającego mi, że jako Kielich byłam dosłownie przywiązana do wampira, który mógł między innymi kontrolować odległość pomiędzy nami czy blokować niektóre zachowania, takie jak rozmowa z policją. Blondyn starał się również mnie pocieszyć, opowiadając o zaletach wynikających z tej więzi, jednak porażona poprzednimi informacjami, nie zwracałam już większej uwagi na to, co mówił. Dochodziła dopiero pierwsza w nocy. Próbowałam drzemać w oczekiwaniu na świt, lecz nieskutecznie. Kotłujące się obrazy minionego wieczoru i coraz to nowsze pytania pozostawione bez odpowiedzi nie dały mi nawet zmrużyć oka. Fakt, iż wcześniej przespałam prawie całą dobę, również nie pomagał. Westchnęłam, z irytacją wygrzebując się z pościeli i podeszłam do okna. Przeczesując włosy, machinalnie spojrzałam w lustro. Odpowiedziało mi beznamiętne spojrzenie jasnych oczu i blada cera. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądałam normalnie. Czy Vladimir kłamał, by powstrzymać mnie od ucieczki? Czy istnieją jakieś zewnętrzne oznaki świadczące o byciu tym… Kielichem? Szukając w swoim wyglądzie czegokolwiek podejrzanego, uważnie oglądałam każdy detal twarzy. Wpatrzona w odbicie nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy tło pokoju przybrało szkarłatną barwę i zanim się spostrzegłam, krew zaczęła zalewać moją sylwetkę. Gdy rysy twarzy rozpłynęły się, zmieniając kształt, potrząsnęłam głową i szybko odsunęłam się od toaletki. Ech, zaczynam świrować, pomyślałam, odczuwając nagłą potrzebę przewietrzenia się. To wszystko brzmi tak surrealistyczne, że wcale bym się nie zdziwiła, jeśli niedługo zacznę tracić rozum. Bez zastanowienia zarzuciłam kurtkę i znowu wymknęłam się z pokoju. *** Zimne jesienne powietrze było dokładnie tym, czego potrzebowałam. Oddychając głęboko, szłam przed siebie, a nogi same skierowały mnie do ogrodu. Raphael wspominał, że Vladimir bardzo dba o to miejsce i wymaga od wszystkich zachowania ostrożności, by niczego nie zniszczyć. Nie do końca rozumiałam, dlaczego ktoś miałby celowo psuć owoce jego ciężkiej pracy, ale ze względu na późną porę i słabą widoczność, dla pewności poruszałam się wyłącznie wyznaczonymi dróżkami. Ponownie próbowałam złapać zasięg w telefonie, ale tak jak podejrzewałam, na zewnątrz posiadłości komórka wciąż nie pokazywała ani jednej kreski. A myślałam, że to sierociniec był beznadziejny, prychnęłam ze złością. Moją uwagę szybko zwrócił plac pełen połamanych roślin, odłamków szkła i krwi, której pochodzenie po bliższej inspekcji nie budziło we mnie żadnych wątpliwości. Chciałam odejść stamtąd jak najszybciej, jednak nie dałam rady ruszyć się ani oderwać wzroku. Wspomnienie przeraźliwego bólu w każdej komórce ciała, kiedy leżałam bezwładnie otoczona dywanem kwiatów po upadku, uświadomiło mi, że w ogóle nie powinnam była przeżyć. Mimo to dzień później stałam dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, bez najmniejszego uszczerbku na zdrowiu, bez siniaków i zadrapań... Choć tak bardzo nie chciałam uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście zostałam czyimś Kielichem, gdzieś w głębi duszy czułam, iż to jedyne wyjaśnienie. Vladimir nie kłamał. Wędrując ścieżką w głąb ogrodu, starałam się oczyścić umysł, ale moje myśli uparcie wracały do spotkania z czarnowłosym wampirem. Jego nieprzewidywalność i nagłe zmiany zachowania wzbudziły we mnie zarówno strach, jak i pewnego rodzaju fascynację. Po dłuższej analizie moich uczuć upewniłam się tylko w przekonaniu, że Beliath działał na mnie niczym magnes: im mocniej starałam się go wypchnąć z mojej głowy, tym szybciej tam wracał. Gdy zbliżyłam się do ogrodzenia, oddzielającego teren posiadłości od pobliskiego lasu, odczułam wyraźnie, że powietrze stało się jakby cięższe. Nieprzyjemne wrażenie bycia obserwowaną rosło z każdym pokonanym metrem i wywoływało ciarki na plecach, ale rozglądając się dookoła, nikogo nie widziałam. Zaczynałam mieć poważnie dosyć tego miejsca, w niczym nie przypominającego moich wyobrażeń z sierocińca. Miejsca, które zamiast stanowić schronienie przed resztą świata, jedynie zdawało się wywoływać paranoję. Niespodziewany szelest połączony z odgłosem kroków wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań i zmroził krew w żyłach. Myśl, że to Vladimir przyszedł mnie ochrzanić za beztroskie włóczenie się po „jego” boskim ogrodzie, początkowo mnie zdenerwowała, ale po chwili zastanowienia przyznałam, iż nie miałabym nic przeciwko, gdyby to był Vladimir. Jeśli ktoś obcy wszedł tu w środku nocy, to wiedziałam doskonale, że raczej nie postanowił wpaść na herbatkę. Najciszej jak umiałam, kucnęłam za wysokim krzewem i starałam się ostrożnie zlokalizować źródło dźwięku. W odległości kilkunastu metrów zauważyłam ruch. Pomimo słabego oświetlenia, tworzonego jedynie przez blask księżyca i gwiazd, udało mi się dostrzec kogoś o drobnej posturze, w ciemnej kurtce ze specyficznym białym logo na plecach, trzymającego w ręku spory plecak. Po chwili postać zatrzymała się, by wyciągnąć z niego duży kawałek papieru, wyglądający na mapę i inny mały przedmiot, który szybko okazał się latarką. Przez parę sekund strumień światła oświetlił twarz, ukazując kobiece rysy i bliznę przebiegającą przez niemal cały prawy policzek. Dziewczyna skierowała promień przed siebie, a wtedy mój wzrok posłusznie podążył wraz za nim w kierunku ogrodzenia. Brama. Brama była otwarta. *** Biegłam, jakbym goniła za własnym życiem. Kurczowo ściskając telefon, który pomimo księżycowej nocy stanowił jedyne źródło światła w gęstwinie drzew, podążałam wzdłuż ścieżki prowadzącej do miasteczka. Całą energię skupiłam wyłącznie na ucieczce, wsłuchując się w trzask gałęzi pod moimi stopami i swój ciężki oddech. Mimo to kilkukrotnie upadłam, potykając się o wystające korzenie. Kiedy kolejny raz nagle znalazłam się na ziemi, syknęłam z bólu i irytacji, czując, jak moje kończyny zaczynają coraz mocniej lepić się od krwi w miejscach rozerwanego materiału. Gdy chciałam przetrzeć je delikatnie rękawem, tknięta nagłym przeczuciem odwróciłam głowę do tyłu i zamarłam z przerażenia. Nie wiedziałam, czy to mój mózg zaczynał płatać mi figle ze zmęczenia, ale wydawało mi się, że w gęstych krzakach widziałam parę żółtych, święcących w ciemności ślepi. Zerwałam się i ruszyłam przed siebie na oślep. Rosnąca adrenalina dodała mi sił i sprawiła, że chwilowo zapomniałam o bólu i głodzie. Jednak po dłuższym biegu, który wydawał się trwać całą wieczność, fizyczne wyczerpanie dało o sobie znać, a palące uczucie w płucach uniemożliwiło mi kontynuowanie ucieczki. Opierając się o drzewo, dyszałam ciężko, starając zignorować się narastający szum w uszach. Nagle wszystko, co starałam się wyprzeć z głowy, wróciło z podwójną siłą: zmęczenie, strach, wygłodzenie i piekący ból połączony z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem sączącej się krwi. Miałam ochotę się poddać. Usiąść na środku ścieżki, schować komórkę do kieszeni, zwinąć w kłębek i zniknąć. Znałam ten stan aż za dobrze, a jednak nie potrafiłam mu się oprzeć. Chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła, by wspomnienie, będące niczym deja vu, na nowo rozegrało się przed moimi oczami. Ciemne pomieszczenie z sierocińca, czerwona ciecz spływająca po ciele jak krople deszczu podczas ulewy, wrażenie zgniecionych płuc, ból stający się nie do zniesienia i… Głosy. Krzyk Charlotte w oddali, tonący wśród śmiechów… Potrząsnęłam głową. To nie może się tak skończyć... Nie tym razem. Nie oglądając się więcej za siebie, włączyłam telefon i kierując jego światło pod nogi, krok za krokiem oddalałam się od miejsca, którego nie potrafiłam nazwać domem. *** Gdy moim oczom ukazał się zarys pierwszych zabudowań i ulic, bez zastanowienia zaczęłam biec. Docierając do najbliższego budynku, bezwładnie oparłam się o ścianę i przykucnęłam, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Ostry ból w klatce piersiowej ustępował powoli, jednak systematycznie wraz z kolejnymi głębokimi wdechami. Panująca w okolicy głucha cisza, przerywana tylko dźwiękiem pierwszych kropel deszczu, wywołała we mnie jeszcze większe poczucie osamotnienia. Drogę z części mieszkalnej do centrum miasteczka przebyłam, nie spotkawszy żywej duszy. Z każdą minutą padało coraz mocniej, nie zniechęcało to jednak grupek młodych ludzi do włóczenia się po rynku i jego okolicach. Nie chcąc zwracać na siebie ich uwagi, narzuciłam kaptur i szybkim krokiem weszłam w pierwszy napotkany zaułek. Miejsce zdecydowanie nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Oświetlone jedynie częściowo przez stojącą daleko przy ulicy latarnię, ukazywało stare mury, porośnięte gdzieniegdzie mchem. W połączeniu z panującą w powietrzu wilgocią wydzielały one specyficzny zapach stęchlizny. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni zakrwawiony telefon, wycierając go o najczystszy kawałek kurtki, jaki udało mi się znaleźć. Odblokowałam wyświetlacz i zaklęłam pod nosem na widok stanu baterii. No to teraz albo nigdy, pomyślałam, biorąc głęboki wdech. Po chwili zawahania, gotowa dotknąć palcem ekranu, kątem oka dostrzegłam ruch. Natychmiast się cofnęłam, prawie upuszczając komórkę, ale na jakąkolwiek sensowną reakcję i tak byłoby za późno. Zaledwie kilka kroków ode mnie, opierając się nonszalancko o ścianę, stał mężczyzna. Ubrany na czarno wtapiał się w tło, a ciemne włosy z grzywką opadającą na oczy utrudniały odczytanie czegokolwiek z wyrazu jego twarzy. Gdy zbliżył się do mnie powolnym krokiem, lustrując wzrokiem moje pobrudzone krwią i porwane ubranie, poczułam szczypanie pod powiekami. - Wszystko w porządku? Zapadła cisza, zakłócona jedynie delikatnym szumem deszczu i cichym popiskiwaniem szczurów krążących niedaleko pobliskiego śmietnika, ukrytego w ciemnej części zaułka. - Nic nie jest w porządku, Seth. Uniosłam wzrok, pozwalając łzom mieszać się z kroplami deszczu spływającymi po moich policzkach. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy bruneta zawsze kojarzyły mi się ze wzburzonym oceanem podczas sztormu. Tak samo niebezpieczne, z każdym spojrzeniem wciągały mnie głębiej w bezpowrotną podróż na samo dno. - Chcesz, żebym się tym zajął? Staliśmy naprzeciwko siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, moknąc i nic nie mówiąc. W końcu pokiwałam powoli głową. Wydawało mi się, że przez krótki moment kąciki ust Setha zadrgały z rozbawieniem. - No to 2:0 dla mnie, El. → ROZDZIAŁ 1 ← Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach